dtlfandomcom-20200214-history
PESManiacs Wiki
Welcome to PESManiacs' Dream Team League The concept of a Dream Team League is nothing new; it has actually been around for several years. The problem was making the concept a reality. People around the gaming community would create themselves into the game and then play leagues with their character; much like the game is designed to be played, but never maximizing the fun. Consequently, teams from around the community were formed composed of the characters created in their respective forums. Thereafter, someone would either simulate or play a match themselves, and provide a text synopsis of the friendly matches in which the excitement, aside from the individual playing the game, was minimal. It was then that the PESManiacs Staff took upon the task to create a revolutionary league in which its matches would not only have a meaningful outcome but also create excitement which every member of a team would enjoy, thus the video recording of simulated matches. Due to the uniqueness of the concept, it was initially difficult for members of the community to grasp it much less be hopeful of its success. However, to the surprise of many and through the implementation of extensive logistics planning, and cohesive organization, the staff was able to provide video entertainment to its members on a weekly basis. The Pro Evolution Soccer/Winning Eleven series includes an in depth game editor very unique to the title in which one can create oneself in the game. The extent of the detail in which one can create a character in the game through the use of the editor and other editing tools is so mind-boggling that the PESManiacs Staff has decided to take the Pro Evo Experience to a new level. Basically members create themselves in the game using a pre-established set of rules, join a team and become a spectator of their own character/team as they take the pitch to face off against each other, and on occasion the greats like Ronaldinho, Messi, Henry, Eto’o, Robinho, Rooney, Etc. Pre-PESManiacs History PESmaniacs was formed as a result of the evolutionary site formerly known as WEmaniacs. In 2005 a group of graphic designers and patch makers formed the site with the purpose of providing American soccer fans the patching and editing experience our Europeans counterparts provided their fans. With the help of great designers like Wolf Hook, Eddy Crow, Salmon, among others, the site quickly captured the attention of the Winning Eleven & Pro Evolution Soccer Series. With additional support such as the one received by Mart and Evo Web, WEmaniacs quickly surfaced as the new and innovative site for the mature PES fan. Although WEmaniacs was initially established as a website to bring the graphic editing community together, it has always prided itself in looking for innovative ways to entertain its fans. While looking for a distinguishing characteristic from all other sites, WEmaniacs introduced the Dream Team League concept which has captivated many fans around the world. It was an innovative idea where the virtual met reality and fans became spectators of their own players in simulated matches. Though difficult for some people to fully grasp the concept, once understood, they tuned in from all around the world each week to partake in the festivities of the league. With each passing season, the interest has generated more and more interest. Due to growing popularity in Europe and the formations of affiliated leagues with WEmaniacs, our staff decided to make the change to PESmaniacs a more globally known title for the game. DTL Champions Season 13 Teams Black Widows Clube Real d'Portugal Corinthians F.C. F.C. Castilla HeadHunters Legione Pitones The Order Former Teams AC Pheonix ACE Pirates AS Venatores / SS Venatores Blue Eyes White Dragon F.C. dGalactico's F.C. Fedaykin Guerra Santa F.C. La Cosa Nostra Norse Raiders Ryouko F.C. The Firm The Sharks Wolf Hook's Elite The Wolfpack Category:Browse